


В мандариновых садах...

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в рассказе собрано около десятка любимых стихотворений и даже песен. Благодарность авторам безмерна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мандариновых садах...

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение сказки: Сброшенные маски

Серая пудра сыплется с ресниц, и пылинки медленно вальсирют в лунном свете, оседая на когда-то глянцевую деревянную поверхность. На столе искрится застывшая Вечность; от нечего делать по ночам Пьеро рисует ее колонковой кисточкой по ангельской пыли, рассыпанной по краю.  
За белым гримом - горящая краснота. Глаза болят и слезятся, но вовсе не от ударов дубинкой, к ежедневным побоям он давно привык и воспринимает их как способ раздобыть Вечность. Грим разъедает кожу, и она никогда не станет сияющей молочно-розовой, как в детстве. Детство кончилось, когда началась игра, а на щеке нарисовали черную слезинку. Иногда Пьеро казалось, что у него вообще никогда не было детства.  
Он поджимает босые ноги под табурет, стараясь не касаться пола - на прошлой неделе масляная лампа разбилась, и острые осколки неприятно холодят ступни. От темноты спасает луна. Тусклые лучи сквозь занавес моросящего дождя ласкают израненную кожу, и Пьеро любуется светом, который ловит тонкими пальцами. Иногда он скрещивает ладони и пытается плести незамысловатые узоры, когда луна достаточно яркая. Он может играть с ней всю ночь, забывая про сон. Он отдыхает душой, а тело... Ему ведь необходимо постоянно сутулиться, а наигранная печаль выглядит гораздо естественней, когда не думаешь о мандариновых зарослях. Они являются ему во сне, как и всем остальным актерам их театра, но Пьеро не нужна другая жизнь. Он не любит мечтать. Он доверяет только ангельской пыли и ее недолговечным гротесковым видениям, красота которых не манит яркой зеленью вечного лета...  
Яркие краски - не для него. Так может играть Арлекин, вечный ребенок, который будет светиться, даже когда выцветут все треугольнички на его трико и заржавеют бубенцы. Он может высыпаться по ночам, ему не вредят сны о мандариновых рощах...  
Пьеро ведь не знает, что каждую ночь Арлекин проводит у зеркала, вглядываясь в чернильные трещинки полумрака. Он бросает в картонный ящик треуголку, снимает черную маску и долго отмывает губы от нарисованной озорной улыбки. Краска старая, деланная на совесть, оттирается плохо, но в конце концов он может улыбаться отраженью по-настоящему. Улыбка выходит плохо, то и дело превращаясь в гримасу отчаянья, сеть мимических морщинок от постоянного кривлянья мешает разобрать истинное выражение лица, но Арлекин продолжает вглядываться сквозь туман, застилающий глаза, пытаясь найти что-то настоящее, без которого жизнь - сплошной фарс.  
Арлекин не любит иллюзий. Пусть райские сады остаются Коломбине, голубое небо достойно подчеркнет слегка увядшую синеву волос, красная фруктовая мякоть добавит щекам румянца, блики фонтанов - игру света давно потухшему взгляду.  
Арлекин хочет действовать. У него отзывчивое и трепетное сердце, которое сквозь маски и грим видит на лицах истинное горе и обиды, ценит редкие моменты счастья и любви, жаждет хоть раз насладиться нежностью, против которой он вынужден бороться на сцене.  
За это он ненавидит свою дубинку. Она досталась ему по наследству, но деревянная палка - не та вещь, которой года придают ценность. Несколько раз она отмокала в подвалах, ее отскребали от плесени, ее грызли голодные крысы, но дерево было достаточно крепким, чтобы пережить поколения шутов, время от времени отслаиваясь острыми тонкими щепками. Впрочем, нынешний хозяин давно привык к вечным занозам и язвам на руках. Он знает, что скоро все кончится, и после сказки начнется жизнь, где он будет играть самого себя и станет свободным. Арлекину не нужен пустой мандариновый эфир, он хочет попробовать все запахи на свете, мечтает проветрить душу от вечной пыли...  
Волнительным предчувствием хочется поделиться, и Арлекин бежит к единственному другу. Врагу на сцене, соседу по несчастью. Милый Пьеро громко стонал после представления, но большие влажные глаза ярче слов и криков выражали его боль.  
Арлекин ведь не знал, что это всего лишь ломка разрывает тело Пьеро, заставляя корчиться на сцене, и все, о чем он мечтает - это вдох волшебного порошка, которым что-то написано на когда-то гладкой столешнице.

Тихий смех отвлекает Пьеро от созерцания кружевной паутинной вязи, до которой наконец-то добрался лунный лучик. Он зажимает коленями чугунный чайник и, осторожно отрывая сухие лепестки пыльной розы, сыплет их на темное дно. Когда-то цветок нежно сиял в волосах Коломбины, она любила гадать на нем одинокими вечерами, а сейчас сгодится ему на чай.  
Пьеро прислушался - нет, это не смех, это шепот колокольчиков на щиколотках Арлекина. Шут уже крадется за его дверью, и Пьеро слышит его рваное от волнения дыхание.  
Арлекин прячет взгляд. Он так привык видеть Пьеро в длинном белом саване, усыпанном пудрой, что и забыл про контраст иссиня-черных волос и густых бровей на белом лице. Плечи и локти покрыты синяками. Вместо знакомой печали в глазах плещется благостная умиротворенность. Шум дождя мешает сосредоточиться. Арлекин зыбывает, зачем пришел, и неловко переминается на хрустящих осколках.  
\- Чаю? - Вежливо предлагает Пьеро и красивым жестом приглашает присесть на давно нетронутую постель.  
Арлекин спотыкается на остатках масла.  
\- Прости меня, - набираясь храбрости, выдыхает он. - Сегодня я сделал тебе больно.  
\- Как обычно, - Пьеро пожимает голыми плечами, глядя на шута с недоумением.  
Арлекин терзает заусенец. Кожа на ладонях у него красная, неопрятная и шелушится. Не то, что у Пьеро - гладкая, тонкая, с просвечивающими венами.  
\- Я не хочу больше тебя бить, - говорит он чужим голосом.  
Пьеро хмурится, когда не слышит в нем пустого ядовитого сарказма. Арлекин вообще выглядит странно для этой комнаты. Огненные кудри бросают на пыль цветные блики, горячая кожа распрастраняет пряный запах юности, а слова раздражают своей едкой жалостливой интонацией.  
\- Я не могу бесконечно тебя ненавидеть...  
Шершавые пальцы осторожно обводят синяк над белой ключицей. Пьеро жарко. Его пугает непонятная истерика и он бьет наразмах. Кудри взметаются, алой волной закрывая лицо.  
\- Так легче? - Он грубо приподнимает Арлекину подбородок, глядя прямо в глаза. - Никогда не смей меня жалеть, мальчишка!  
Шут прижимает ладонь к горячей от удара щеке. Растерянный взгляд действительно делает лицо совсем юным. Пьеро надеется, что обида заставит его уйти и избавить пространство от слишком ярких красок, и, презрительно скривившись, он продолжает мять шелестящую розу.  
Он помнит, как Коломбина забыла свой цветок у него под подушкой. Синеволосой дурочке тоже вздумалось его пожалеть, и в ответ был с ней очень груб. С тех пор она не появлялась. Он был рад - Коломбина совсем не понравилась ему в постели.  
Пьеро ведь не знал, что гадание изо дня в день быстро приедается. Белые розы врут, красные правдивы и всегда твердят одно и то же, а на черных гадать страшно. Она ненавидела свою глупую роль - невозможность сделать выбор между двумя жалкими шутами, и просто хотела, чтобы жизнь перестала быть такой предсказуемой. Коломбина давно не мечтает о райских мандаринах, пусть сказками балуются глупые шуты, а она станет взрослой. Одной теплой влажной ночью она принесла Пьеро свою последнюю розу, и под утро он сделал ее другой. Она была довольна - в ее мире хоть что-то наконец изменилось.

\- Давай уедем! - С безумным блеском в глазах шепчет надоедливый Арлекин. - Нас ведь ничего не держит! Давай сбежим в настоящую жизнь!  
Пьеро морщится от досады. Да что он-то может знать о настоящей жизни?! Арлекин казался ему хорошим актером, но вблизи оказывается, что игра для него не является полноценной жизнью... Глупец. Не умеет довольствоваться тем миром, в котором живет, и надеется что снаружи будет иначе!  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Пьеро подвешивает чайник и пробует зажечь очаг. Дров мало, и его это слегка беспокоит.  
Арлекин не может понять, почему его внезапное вдохновение не находит отклика. Первый раз в жизни он хочет быть искренним, хочет поделиться чудесными мечтами, но друг его словно не слышит. Он хочет взлететь, вот так вдруг, потому что у случайностей всегда есть шанс. Он больше не хочет откладывать на потом мечты, которым не суждено сбыться никогда, если не сейчас.  
Хотя какой он ему друг, этот белый клоун? Только потому, что Арлекин вынужден бить его до полусмерти? Потому, что один раз после спектакля они вместе распили бутылку красного вина, и Пьеро стал свидетелем его пьяных рыданий? Сам Пьеро даже не пил - Арлекин тогда неловко уронил бутыль и выплеснул вино на белое платье, которое пришлось срочно застирывать. Он жаловался... о том, что не может постоянно кричать и хохотать, а Пьеро успокаивал его на своей белой груди, покрытой синяками, и бесконечно шептал: "Смейся, глупый... смейся, что бы не случилось..."  
\- Я никогда больше тебя не ударю, - серьезно выдает Арлекин. - Никогда.  
Пьеро смотрит на него так, словно видит впервые. Он замечает на носу несколько веснушек. У корней волосы темнее, а вьющиеся концы отливают медью. Под глазами тени плохо стертой туши, на скулах остатки румян, губы упрямо сжаты. Пьеро едва сдерживает нервный смешок, когда понимает, что это маленький Арлекин хочет лишить его работы, лунного окошка и волшебной пыли. Взамен награждая смутными фантазиями о далеком реальном мире, откуда еще никто не возвращался. Он думает, это так легко, прожить без маски?  
\- Иди сюда, - улыбка смягчает опасную жесткость голоса, Пьеро хлопает по колену. - Подойди ко мне, братец.  
Домино нерешительно приближается. Под кадыком на желтой нитке болтается пуговица; а взгляд у него, как у провинившегося котенка. Чайник начинает шуметь, розовые лепестки отмокают и сладко пахнут весной, а за окном серебрятся капли.  
\- Мы уйдем, когда-нибудь. Навсегда.  
\- Но не сейчас? - Выдыхает Арлекин с нелепым надрывом.  
Он делает еще шаг и замечает Вечность, рассыпанную по столу. Ему почему-то становится страшно, но Пьеро успевает его поймать в острое кольцо из локтей. У Пьеро очень красивые белые руки и изящные пальцы. Но от них останутся синяки.  
\- Нет, потому что завтра у нас спектакль, где тебе придется меня ненавидеть. Если ты будешь плохо играть, я никогда не заработаю даже два золотых для паромщика...  
Осколки щекочут пятки, крепкая хватка почти болезненна. Арлекин послушно падает на кровать. Он хочет наневидеть, но боли недостаточно. Тогда Пьеро тянется за плеткой, которая висит над кроватью. Арлекин зарывается носом в чужую подушку и вздрагивает от ударов. Он думает, что кричать нельзя, потому что за картонными стенками Коломбина гуляет по мандариновым садам.  
Арлекин ведь не знает, что, перестав гадать на розах, она так и не научилась спать ночами.  
Чайник гулко выкипает, в комнате становится жарко.  
Пьеро сомневается, что можно вернуть ненависть ударами. Сам он никогда не сможет ненавидеть своего палача. Но ненависть и любовь так похожи...  
Арлекин жмется к стенке и дрожит. Он чувствует как тонкие пальцы царапают его бедра, сдирая цветные тряпки. Бубенцы звякают в ритм каплям за окном. Когда сдерживать стоны не хватает сил, он начинает бояться по-настоящему. Страх такой неправильный, извращенный, словно он борется против своих желаний. Он очень не хочет ненавидеть своего единственного друга, но чтобы остаться рядом, ему придется научиться ходить по краю. Даже если это невозможно.

Пьеро забывается. Ржавое утро просачивается сквозь паутину, окрашивая Вечность оранжевым. Потом он смахнет драгоценную пыль со стола и подметет осколки. Потом. А сейчас он чувствует необычный запах и прижимается носом к теплой шее, окутанной алеющими кудрями. Пряный аромат мандаринов наполняет легкие, и он думает, что попал в Рай. Ему никогда не было так хорошо.  
Арлекин уходит тихо, снова пряча взгляд.  
Пьеро закрывает глаза, притворяясь спящим. У него трепещут ресницы от того, что его сон никогда не повторится. Даже если тысячу ночей подряд ему будет сниться одна и та же мандариновая роща...

Пьеро ведь пока не знает, что вздорному шуту Арлекину ненависти хватит только на одно представление.

 

Fin


End file.
